Charmed, Again
by InuBuff20
Summary: The Charmed Ones' sons meet a strange teenager. He has all the powers of Phoebe as well some demonic ones. Who is this guy?
1. Default Chapter

Phillip ran down one of the most steepest streets in San Francisco. His cousin, Patrick, was ahead of him. They came to a corner and the red light. The two stopped briefly as Patrick started to bounce on the balls of his feet. After about a minute, Phillip grew tired and gathered his hands into fists. With a flick of his fingers everything stopped.

Phillip and Patrick were from a long line of Halliwell witches. They were the sons of two of the Charmed Ones. The both of them had inherited the powers of their mothers. Phillip was the third son of Piper and Leo. Naturally, he could freeze time like his mother and was just beginning to be able to blow things up. Patrick was the son of Pheobe and Jason Dean. He could see the future through premonitions as well as levitate.

That's what got them into this situation. Premonitions. Patrick had touched a bus-stop sign and went rigid. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he shuddered. Now, they were running down the street trying to save an innocent.

they came to a corner and Patrick slid to a halt. 

" Wait, Phil...this is it!" yelled Patrick. Phillip stopped and came back. As soon as he did they saw a bus turn the corner up the street. When it was twenty feet away, they heard a woman scream for her child. The tires of the bus screeched in an attempt to stop.

" Now, now, now!" Patrick exclaimed. Phillip balled his fists again and flicked his fingers. Once again everything froze. Patrick ran into the freeze-frame street and grabbed the child.

" You've got about two seconds till the magic wears off!" Phillip yelled. Patrick looked up and lept into the air. As he cleared twenty feet the street sprang to life again. Patrick levitated to the top of the McDonalds as Phillip appeared in a flurry of white lights. The boy whimpered and started cry.

" Aww, don't cry." cued Phillip. He then froze the child. The witch/whitelighter hybrid reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Patrick joined him at his side and the pair started to chant.

" Starting now, I say this ryhme,

erase the memories of this time.

So take your memories, take them fast,

and they will be but part of the past."

The child was inveloped in a swirl of light as Phillip orbed him back down to the street. They appeared in an alley behind the crowd looking for the missing child. Phillip froze time and placed the child at his mother's side. Orbing, he collected his cousin and they orbed home.


	2. Chapter 2

As Phillip and Patrick orbed into the kitchen, Phillip's mother came in as well. She moved to the island stove and started to clear pots away.

" Don't bother, Aunt Piper." Phillip said. Piper pulled back as her nephew closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and said,

**_" Let the object of objection _**

become but a dream, 

as I cause the scene to be unseen." 

The pots magically cleared away and appeared in the cabinet. 

" Wow, you're getting good at this, kid." Piper said, nodding. Suddenly her son snorted and laughed. His mother looked at him questioningly. 

" That's because he uses it to clean his room." Phil said smiling. Patrick through a dish towel at his cousin to no avail. It went straight on through as he orbed up to his bedroom. Patrick took of his blue-jean jacket and placed it on the table. He grabbed an apple from the bowl and bit into it. 

" Oh, I need to call James." he said, getting up to pick up the receiver. As he touched it his eyes glazed over and went into premonition mode. The half human-half witch teenager shook his head as Piper came over.

" Whatcha' see?" his aunt asked, smiling. The boy took in air trying to clear his head, and looked at his aunt. Suddenly, they jumped as Phillip orbed in.

" Aunt Paige is here." He exclaimed. He got to the door just as his aunt and cousin come in. Piper and Paige hugged as Phillip, Patrick, and their cousin, Parker, started immediately into a conversation about their powers. Phillip brought up their adventure today and Parker wanted every detail. The three moved to the sunroom as Piper and Paige started to talk.

Paige had married Richard and moved into his house. Their son, Parker, was fourteen and had brown hair. His powers were identical to Paige's. Also, he had gotten the power of astral projection in an adventure in Ancient Egypt. The boys had stopped a legion of Anubis demons that had captured their mothers. The three had called their mothers' past selves to help them. 

Phillip and Patrick had gained new powers, too. Phillip could change into a large black panther as well as a large Barn Owl. Patrick had gained pyrokenesis, the ability to throw fire. They had used these powers to help rescue their mothers.

" So...What have you been doing?" Patrick asked.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

So the plot thickens.


End file.
